dcixfandomcom-20200214-history
Isaac
Isaac is a character from Golden Sun, and a character in Dimensional Clash IX. Appearance Isaac is a 17 year old young man from the town of Vale in the flat world of Weyard, located near Mount Aleph. Isaac's most notable feature is his long yellow scarf. He usually wears boots and gloves with a blue shirt and pants. Equipment & Abilities Equipment *Sol Blade **The Sol Blade is Isaac's main sword in this RP. It is a long sword that possesses the most powerful unleash effect in the game, Megiddo. This unleash causes a large sun-like sphere (possibly a meteor) to appear in the sky that the Sol Blade's wielder then flings at his opponent. *Djinn Abilities *Venus psynergy **Isaac is the most powerful Venus adept in all of Weyard, possessing an incredible set of earthen spells which he can use for utility, healing and of course offense. ***One of Isaac's "signature" offense psynergies is Ragnarok, a spell that causes a large flaming sword to crash through the sky and hit the target with great precision and force. Unfortunately, it can only hit one target at a time. Personality Isaac is depicted as mute in the first Golden Sun game, but in the next game he receives more speaking time to develop his personality. He is often portrayed as courageous and determined, standing up to enemies far more powerful than he. Nonetheless his downfall is his helpful nature, and he has been attacked before for trying to help friends in bad situations. Isaac has occasionally been described as somewhat blunt or curt towards others in his speaking style, but he is usually very calm as is typical of all Venus adepts. Pre-Clash Biography Isaac is a young warrior from the town of Vale, in the northern part of the continent of Angara. Isaac's town is full of people who are known as adepts, people that are capable of wielding an ancient power known as psynergy. Isaac's father, and his best friend Jenna's family are all presumed dead after they are hit by a large boulder one night in Isaac's hometown. Isaac and his cousin Garet look for help to try and find the others, but they are stopped by two mysterious figures that knock the boys out in a fight to prevent their presence from being known. Three years later, Isaac and his two friends visit Sol Sanctum on Mount Aleph with the scholar Kraden. There, Isaac discovers the four elemental stars, which can be used to relight the elemental lighthouses. However, the stars are stolen by the same two people that had defeat Isaac three years ago. These people reveal themselves to be powerful warriors named Saturos and Menardi. They are accompanied by a water adept named Alex, and a strange masked man who reveals himself to be Jenna's brother Felix, who was thought dead after the boulder accident three years ago. The group of thieves kidnap Jenna and Kraden, forcing Isaac to come after them to stop the lighthouses from being lit and to rescue his friends. Isaac's friend Garet joins in the journey, and they eventually meet another traveling partner named Ivan, who joins them as they try to cross the Goma range. Isaac makes his way to the town of Imil near Mercury Lighthouse. There, he meets a healer named Mia who joins in Isaac's quest after he and his company help her through the lighthouse. Isaac reaches the top of the lighthouse only to see that it has already been lit, and from behind the beacon comes Saturos. Saturos orders Menardi to take Jenna and Kraden away from the area, and he begins to fight Isaac. Isaac is able to overpower him, and Saturos is taken away from the lighthouse by Alex. Isaac's group, now consisting of four adepts, makes their way to throught the Mogall Forest to eventually reach the town of Xian, where they meet another fellow adept named Feizhi. She seems to have a power of foresight, and she predicts that one of her friends is in trouble. She leaves to find him. Isaac's group helps the nearby town of Altin get rid of floodwater. They next visit the Lama Temple, where they meet a woman named Hama who teaches Ivan the power of reveal, which is necessary for Isaac's group to pass through the Lamakan Desert. After passing through the desert, Isaac visits Kalay, wherea group of travelers is preparing to cross the Karagol Sea to visit Tolbi on the continent of Gondowan. Isaac's group follows them onto the ship. The ship is attacked by a kraken on the way to Tolbi, but the beast is defeated by Isaac's team. Near Tolbi, Isaac discovers that Tolbi's missing leader is aware of the powers of psynergy. This leader, Babi, tells Isaac to compete in the upcoming tournament in Tolbi called Colosso. Isaac does so, and Babi sends Isaac with the leader of Tolbi's army, Iodem, to visit the Venus Lighthouse. Isaac and his group cross the Suhalla desert, eventually making their way to the town of Lalivero. There, Isaac and his companions hear of the mayor's missing daughter, a girl named Sheba, who had been kidnapped by Babi but was supposed to have been returned to the town now. The group finds out that Saturos and company have kidnapped Sheba. Isaac and his group begin to ascend the Venus Lighthouse. They meet Saturos and Menardi on top, where they are with Sheba and Felix. Felix begins to argue with Saturos over Sheba, asking Saturos to return Sheba to him. However, Isaac's group and Saturos begin to fight, until Saturos and Menardi are defeated. However, they throw the Venus star into the Lighthouse's beacon, which restores their strength. They fuse into a large dragon, in which form they now begin to fight Isaac once again. Isaac defeats them, and, exhausted, Saturos and Menardi fall over backwards into the beacon, presumably dead. Notable Actions Relationships Nirn Sans Isaac has come to hold a notable amount of respect for Sans after seeing the skeleton help innocent people evacuate a town and after he worked on the McDrago's restaurant with Trashcanhead. Trashy While Isaac has not interacted with Trashy as much as he has with Sans, Isaac still admires him for having defeated Smaug. Alex Isaac is suspicious of Alex upon first seeing him in the tourney, having remembered his past experiences with the Mercury Adept and his schemes to gain infinite power from the Golden Sun. Saturos Isaac still remembers Saturos as being dangerous and tries to avoid conflict with him, although he now knows that Saturos is not evil and was instead trying to protect Prox, his hometown, by restoring Alchemy to the world. Trivia *Isaac is featured as an assist trophy in the game Super Smash Bros. Brawl, where he used the ability move to push opponents off the stage. *Isaac eventually marries his best friend Jenna, but not before he watches her brother jump off a tall building to save some girl. Category:Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Golden Sun characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Swordsmen Category:Magicians Category:Adepts Category:Player Characters Category:Cardiackid Category:Newcomers